5spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Caillte
Caillte Is a rogue planet Inhabited by the stout, burly, and pale Caillteans. History Prehistory Cailte was Previously inhabited only by the flora and fauna Arrival Caillte was colonized by humans sometime around 18 A.E. Colonial Expansion , the Caillteans have begun colonization of their local, asteroid heavy, region of space namely in the name of resource gathering. Geography General characteristics Much of Caillte's surface is dominated by uninhabitable marshes, carnivorous forests and "oceans." The areas in between are a land of rolling barren hills and sparsely decorated with glowing trees and acidic ponds. Here, the people of Caillte have made their homes. Due both to it's lack of external forces and its naturally static crust, the planet has no deep oceans or prominent mountains, the highest peaks being barely 15 meters above sea level. Roughly 45% of the planets surface is, what are collectively known as "The Marshes." This is a catch all term for the vast forests, vent ponds, and spire fields. Vent ponds, Steaming pits of mud and sulphuric water, are a common sight in The Marshes Here, the few species of fauna find shelter from the Carnivorous plant life. The spire fields, to the untrained eye, may appear to be a welcome reprieve from the slog of the Marshes. Large stone obelisks dot the stony landscape, these spires are micro volcanoes caused by constant pressure pushing up through small fissures and holes. While they appear to be solid, these spires are actually thin crusts surrounding still molten cores and only stop growing when then pressure bellow them is overcome by the distance it has to climb. Spanning 12,000 km, Cutler’s Ocean is the largest body of water on the planet. The title is a misnomer, at its deepest Cutler's Ocean is only 2.5 meters deep, making it Caillte's largest puddle. The dark sediment and glowing algae have earned it the nickname "Stary Sea." Cutler;s Ocean is dominated by the crustacean like fauna of the planet. With no carnivorous plants to feed on them, the population keeps itself in check through cannibalism, leading the strongest to grow to enormous sizes. Surrounding the south pole and growing slowly, The Munla is a vast sea of tar like, slime. This giant mass of fungus like goo is inconceivably dangerous and capable of consuming all but a few types of metal. What the Munla itself doesn’t consume, the incredibly caustic waters that it lives in makes short work of. Climate With no external bodies and and very little little planetary movement, the weather of Caillte changes very rarely. Clouds form and rain in the area that the water evaporated from, there is no noticeable wind, and the planet wide temperature stays between 22-33 degrees Celsius (71-73 F.) Biodiversity Flora Carnivorous Plants make up the majority of Caillte's Flora, fallowed shortly by fungi and algae. As a way to attract prey, the Carnivorous plant life has evolved a very strong bioelectrical signal. This, mixed with the noble gases that collect in the soft tissue, lead to a vibrant, pulsing glow. This effect is lost on the eyeless native creatures of the planet. Fauna The animal life of Cailte consists entirely of mollusc like creatures with hard shells. At first glance they appear to be crabs, their true nature only apparent when they moult. The large conical shell is used to collect bioelectrical signals in a 360 degree radius, making them impossible to sneak up on. Politics Government States and territories Cailltean colonization is sparse, mainly temporary mining establishments. Foreign relations Caillte is on good terms with all other Planets. Economy Imports Caillte's main imports are foods and medicine, due to the lack of fertile lands for farming and the the unappealing native plant life. Exports Caillte's prime exports are metals, radioactive isotopes, and mechanical technology. The planet, and surrounding asteroids are rich with everything from iron to palladium, while the planets core houses copious radioactive elements. Part of the the culture of Caillte is its acceptance of body augmentations, thanks to this, cybernetics have been refined to an art. Cailltean builds are highly prized for their versatility, ascetic design, and incredible durability. Demographics Population Religion Most Caillteans don't subscribe to any particular religion, at most, they are agnostic. Health average Education average Culture Arts Media Cuisine Sport and recreation